rebcfandomcom-20200213-history
Arcadia DeMaco
Personality Arcadia used to be sort of quiet, though she's always been friendly. Though more lately, she's opened up more and is much more social. She's good in bad situations and can calm people so they can fight more efficiently. She's friendly and nice to most people, besides the ones who mess with her friends. History Arcadia DeMaco was born into the Iquito tribe in Peru. Her father still goes unnamed. She was raised at the tribe’s land. It’s believed that her father was the oldest son of one of the two tribe families left. Though it’s unknown since her mother was brought into the tribe from Lima. Her mother’s name was unknown aswell, as her mother was brought in for only mating purposes. After Arcadia was a year old, her mother—Harmonia—disappeared. Not that it mattered. After Arcadia was a year old, the mother would be kicked from the home and the baby would be raised by maids—young girls who lived and moved with the tribe through the lands as well, maids. Arcadia was named because she did not resemble anyone in the tribe. She resembled her mother. And in the tribe, people who looked like they did not belong were called ‘Arcadias’. Though arcadias were not common. Arcadia grew up and became the assistant to the religious-leader would make sacrifices. And one day, she was to be the sacrifice. Usually, arcadias were sacrificed, so it was no surprise to her. So the day were they traveled up the mountain, Arcadia dressed in lovely clothing that were only wore at special events. It rained harshly, though they continued anyways. At the top, they were going to crush Arcadia’s body until she would die. Though this changed at the last second—they were going to pull her apart by tying four ropes to her, one to her left foot, and one to the right. One to her left wrist, one to her right. Then, the ropes would be tied to horses, and then the horses would run, tearing her apart. And that is what happened. Though after they had left her remains, Harmonia appeared to grieve her daughter’s death. Then, Zeus appeared to Harmonia. He told her that he understood the curse all of her children carried, and he knew that the curse that Hephaestus set on her and her children was the cause of Arcadia’s death. He made a deal with her to bring back Arcadia as a rain-nymph if he would do deeds for Zeus and all of Zeus’ children and serve anyone he said or his children said. Harmonia agreed for Arcadia. So, Zeus brought Arcadia back from the dead. She is the hireling to Zeus’ children and all that Zeus tells her she will be and all who Zeus’ Children want her to be. Abilities #Children of Harmonia can calm some people and monsters into losing their will to fight #In their presence, people form friendships more easily, or reach agreements more easily #Strong demigods are able to replace attacks with soothing auras #Ability to charm weapons into refusing to attack Category:Lenobia